


when all is said and done

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: The Walking Dead [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t anymore,” Andrea said, voice hitched with a sob as her fingers clutched at Michonne’s bare, sweat-slicked shoulders.  “I can’t shoot, I can’t spar.  I’m just so fucking <i>tired</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all is said and done

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Andrea/Michonne - practice. Takes place either in the beginning of season three or between seasons 2 and 3.

“I can’t anymore,” Andrea said, voice hitched with a sob as her fingers clutched at Michonne’s bare, sweat-slicked shoulders.  “I can’t shoot, I can’t spar.  I’m just so fucking _tired_.”

“I know.”  Michonne said, burying her face in the soft, musky skin of Andrea’s neck, making shushing noises like a mother comforting a child.  They both wanted time to themselves after a day of running, of looking for ammo, of Andrea practicing with the katana in case…well, just in case.  The wanted time to hold each other, time to remember what it was like _before_ when two people spent hours lost in each other’s bodies.

But at the end of the day, they were both just so fucking tired.

“I just want to feel safe again,” Andrea said, eyes closed like it was too much effort to keep them open.  She played with the hem of Michonne’s top but made no move to take it off.  “I forgot what it feels like to be happy, and comfortable.”

“I know,” Michonne said again, tightening her arms around Andrea, holding her so close her breath caught in her chest.  “It’ll happen again, someday.  I can give that to you.”  _We can practice_ , she thought, _so when we’re really safe, we’ll know how to do it._

Andrea just cried, holding tight to Michonne, to her savior.  “I’m just so tired.”

“I know.”


End file.
